warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dovestar (WC)
Dovestar is a sleek, broad shouldered, Silver tabby with a scar over her nose, and a scar under her right eye, and a shoulder scar wound. Doveheart's Dream Dovekit is born to Cloverleaf and Lightpath of ThunderClan, she has a very great bond with her sister, Hazelkit. Roughly a few moons so or after, they get made into apprentices, Dovepaws mentor selected was Lionblaze (which is an OC), and Hazelpaws mentor selected was Sparrowleap. One or two days after Hazelpaws apprenticeship, she is immediately sent to the medicine cat and is diagnosed with an Unknown Illness. Dovepaw however thinks It is her fault and gives herself a nasty wound under her eye. Hazelpaw soon later dies, and Dovepaw is Devastated. She continues her training with Lionblaze and soon later a tom invades the camp, trying to steal Redkit, Wolfkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit. Dovepaw protects the kits and soon later fights off the tom. The deputy Tallheart later sends him fleeing out of camp. After a few moons or so, Dovepaw has finished training and her warrior name is Doveheart, her closest friend is Arrowjets, a former Rogue. The clan at first dont really accept Arrowjets but, she gets used to it, and Doveheart tries comforting her as much as possible. Tallheart later on or so dies to Greencough, and Emberpelt is named as thunderclans new deputy. Meanwhile, Doveheart tries to fetch her father who was doing something for Springstar, and has to cross the thunderpath, she tells her father that he has to come back, as it is dangerous. Springstar later loses her 9th life to Greencough aswell, Emberstar rises as ThunderClan's new leader. She names Darkwater as the new deputy Emberstar about 2 moons into her leadership however finds out that she is expecting, and Darkwater takes on her duties for her. At a gathering Doveheart approaches Rippedstar, (the ShadowClan leader.) to tell him to get back on the ledge, however she trips on a rock right into him, and argues with him. Rippedstar the following night makes loud noises on purpose to wake up Doveheart, Doveheart confronts Rippedstar and fights him, how he is on ThunderClan territory. Rippedstar easily overpowers her and pins her down, she manages to slip one paw out and scratch his face. Rippedstar then flirts with Doveheart, and Doveheart knows what hes trying to do. She feels flustered by his presence but tells herself to snap out of it because he has his own life, and they are in different clans. Rippedstar however tells her to meet her the next night, out of curiosity, she does. That following night, Doveheart explains how Cloverleaf is like the only family she has left, Rippedstar goes soft on her saying that he wishes he could be related to her in a way, but Doveheart simply says that he doesnt understand and starts tearing up, and he smiles at her softly, and calls him an Idiot softly and jokingly, a few minutes later she passes out from her energy being low and falls, Rippedstar catches her and its pretty obvious that they have crushes on eachother. They sleep under a tree and Doveheart returns, Rippedstars nervous about his clan finding out that hes seeing into a she-cat, but also excuses that hes "hunting." Doveheart mentions to herself that she knows Starclan are probably very mad at her. Doveheart returns to find Darkwater looking for her, but since she came back with prey, she makes an excuse that "she wanted to do early hunting, just for the clan." Darkwater believes this and tells her to give the prey to Emberstar whos in the nursery, a few minutes later her wails are heard across the clearing. Doveheart didnt want to get involved as it was afterall Darkwaters kits, later on she has 3 healthy kits. Doveheart sees a group of rogues that were previously exiled from clans, working together. She is frightened by there menacing smile, but pictures Rippedstars reassuring smile in her head, and tells herself to snap out of it. Arrowjets comes over and asks what to snap out of and she runs away, she didnt even want to share her secret, and she lay down in the warriors den. She later got up to get something to eat because she didnt realise how hungry she was, she clumsly gets up and falls over right into Arrowjets, who found her. She explains then to Arrowjets about the rogues. And Arrowjets reccommends she should tell both Darkwater and Emberstar. She later then tells them and they take action, sending out more patrols, Then Foxpaw, Deerpaw, Redpaw, and Wolfpaw become warriors, and Dovehearts apprentice Mousepaw, then turns to Mouseflower, and moves to the queens expecting Goldentails kits. A few meetings later into meeting Rippedstar, The medicine cat told her that she is expecting kits, and is devastated that there half-clan, but she didnt tell the medicine cat who the father was, people suspect in a way it was her mentor or Redwhisper. A few moons later, she gives birth to 3 kits; Ivykit, Rapidkit, and Shadedkit. Ivykit looking like Rippedstar and Shadedkit and Rapidkit looking like her but Rapidkit is a darker shade of silver. She notices that Shadedkit never plays with Rapidkit and Ivykit, he just stares at them playing with a scared-looking face. Later on, on a night, Ivykit and Rapidkit are given to Rippedstar to raise, because wants to look after Shadedkit after she notices what he does and what his personality is like. 1-2 moons later, She looks for Shadedkit who is outside looking around the camp, a storm happens to be brewing and lightning strikes in the distance frightening Shadedkit to the death, The medicine cat, later mentions that he died to an heart attack, and he is dead, Doveheart grieves for him and realises hes probably better where he is. Emberstar drowns on a border patrol where they met Riverclan and she fell in. Darkwater is dead and missing at this point and they soon find him where he lay dead in a bush with wounded infected scars all over him. Arrowjets rises as new leader, and then is known as Arrowstar. Doveheart goes to her final meeting with Rippedstar, clearly stating that she just cant, but states that she still loves him and he agrees, Doveheart is appointed for deputy after Arrowjets her nine lives, after her death Doveheart rises as leader. She then receives nine lives and Starclan tells her to go to a secret place that StarClan showed her the way. She took 2 other cats with her, and she gets bitten by a snake on the way and its grows infected as there is no medicine cat with her. She loses her first life due to it and they head off again after resting. After they return they are attacked by Riverclan and they manage to fight them off, A cat named Silverwing pounces on her and takes one of her lives, and Dovestar accidentally gets revenge and kills her. She returns to camp, and notices that the group of rogues actually havent attacked yet after all these moons and she tells her clan about it, a few moons later, she develops greencough and loses a life to that but the new medicine cat Sandheart, tries all she can to save her. Amberflurry later on is killed by wounds herself trying to find some herbs, but a Shadowclan patrol gives her no mercy and brutally kill her. She sighs and attends some more gatherings, Shadingstar as new leader. Shadingstar is actually Arrowjets mate and after Arrowjets died, she didnt have anyone as her deputy so appointed one of Emberstars kits, Wrenwing. She loses her 4th life due to a Riverclan warrior who gave her bite wounds named; Sharpclaw, She loses her 5th life as the gathering place flooded, but determined to get there and drowned on the way, And loses one of her warriors aswell, the rest evacuate to camp realizing that there cannot be a gathering tonight and they are all devastated. Hazel a former kittypet, joins ThunderClan, and gets her warrior name Hazelwood, she realises this is Arrowjets granddaughter and is so shocked at it, knowing that Jaggedtooth Arrowjets son, fell in love with a kittypet. A storm hits the camp and lightning falls on a tree, Dovestar pushes Hazelwood out of the way and she gets hit by the tree instead and is rescued by her clanmates, she loses all her lives so quickly- and she is clumsy and careless with them, her seventh life is taken by Badgers invading the camp, killing one or two warriors, the badgers take her seventh life. Her eighth life is taken by her infected wounds by the badger- so she lost 2 lives to the badgers. The scar above her nose became infected and thats what kept it. She was getting older and was very wobbly and things due to her being on her eighth life. Riverclan invades the camp, and a warrior name Thornfall, pins her down, and murders her, Wrenwing is also killed in this battle. She is succeeded by Willowfern, who is now Willowstar. In Starclan she wakes up, with Shadedkit and Rippedstar smiling happily, and at her tail was Shadedkit tugging on it happily. Dovestar felt happy when she was young, and she loses her battle wounds. Trivia * Doveheart is very short-tempered and is picky. * I like to call her Doveheart rather than Dovestar- I just think it sounds better. * Doveheart developed a small crush on Lionblaze, but when exiled Riverclan warriors attacked them at the borders, Wildbite, one of the warriors, slays Lionblaze with cold blood. Doveheart was devastated at this. * Doveheart went to StarClan anyways, she made up for her loyalty to ThunderClan, and Shadedkit to die made up for her. Additionally, she was not evil. * Ivystar's (her daughter) personality is alot like Doveheart's. * I really liked the name Fireheart so i named her Doveheart because of her looks. * She is a silver tabby. * This is one of the Authors (Marsh) from ''The Legacy, ''she is an old OC, from 2 years ago almost. Mistakes: * In Doveheart's Dream, I made a huge mistake by Springstar was leader at a gathering, and I hadnt edited the book for a while and therefore accidentally on the next page I forgot Springstar was still leader, and i called Emberstar the leader. I had to kill off Springstar then, so the plot made sense. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Leader Category:Warrior Category:Deceased Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan Category:Queen